


Guests for Dinner [podfic]

by jesperanda



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibalism, Crossover, Download Available, Ficlet, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/pseuds/jesperanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Inspired by this <a href="http://moonblossom.tumblr.com/post/50437371822/bakerstreetbabes-hanlock-au">Hannibal/Sherlock crossover gifset</a>. Dr. Lecter finds a few things in Sherlock's fridge and thinks he has found a kindred spirit.</i> Written by moonblossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guests for Dinner [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Random Things What I Done Wrote: Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563674) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



> This ficlet is [Chapter 22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563674/chapters/1514630) of the above work.
> 
> _Langues aux sauce de mûres avec humeur vitrée_ , anyone?
> 
> Thanks to SisterOfWar's Dear Podficcer letter, I thought I might record a crossover. So here's me dipping my toe into the waters of "Hannibal." (Also, WHY WAS I NOT ALREADY WATCHING THIS SHOW OMG)
> 
> I attempted to capture the music of Hannibal's speech; I hope I succeeded. (If not, my apologies to Mads Mikkelsen and other Danes everywhere).
> 
> Thank you to moonblossom for having blanket permission, to cantarina and bessyboo for #ITPE dedication above and beyond the call of duty, and to paraka for hosting!

Cover by jesperanda  
Derived from "[Discoloured Wooden Spoon](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Discoloured_wooden_spoon.jpg)"  
by Lewis Ronald / [CC BY-SA](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/deed.en)

| 

## Streaming Audio

**[mp3 (click to stream in your browser)](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/Guests-for-Dinner/Guests%20for%20Dinner.mp3)**

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/Guests-for-Dinner/Guests%20for%20Dinner%20mp3.zip) | **Size:** 2.79 MB | **Duration:** 3m 6s
  * [Podbook](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/Guests-for-Dinner/Guests%20for%20Dinner%20m4b.zip) | **Size:** 3.95 MB | **Duration:** 3m 6s

  
---|---


End file.
